


Archival Ascension

by HissHex



Series: JonElias Week [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jonah using it/its pronouns for Jon, M/M, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: For #JoneliasWeek2020 Day 4. Statements & Religious ThemesStatement of Jonah Magnus, regarding the Ascension of The Archive. Statement recorded direct from subject, date: An unknown period of time after the end of the world.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: JonElias Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893502
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Jonelias Week 2020





	Archival Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I need to tag anything else, I'm not sure.

**Statement of Jonah Magnus, regarding the Ascension of The Archive. Statement recorded direct from subject.**  
  
The Archive, in this new world of ours, is glorious. Glorious in its power and in its sight and in its beauty.  
Though I suspect it would argue that last point if it was capable right now.  
  
  
Our patron is that of seeing and being seen and The Archive performs both admirably.  
  
The Archive sees all, from the squabbling servants of the other Dread Powers, to the mortals, desperately trying to survive another day. It sees in the unending Dark, in the mists of the Forsaken, in the lands corrupted by the Spiral. It sees things it wants to see and it sees things that it so desperately doesn’t. It attempts to hide its vision from me, to hide its friends, to hide what few Avatars and Mortals who wish to remove me from my throne. To hide where they live and plan and prepare.  
  
But The Archive cannot hide _anything_ from its Watcher. No matter how hard it tries  
  
  
The Archive is also a delight to be _seen_ . In its anguish and its fear and its hate. Distraught over the death and carnage that surrounds us in the world we created, that _it_ created for me. Even now, in a world where _I_ am the only being capable of hurting it, it is still always so scared.  
  
Are you scared of me Archive?  
  
Do you _hate me_ Archive?  
  
You did, yes, I have no doubt about that, but that hate is so hard to keep hold of isn’t it, My Archive? When that pulse in your head and in your heart pulls you to me. When without me all that knowledge and all that sight would come crashing down on you. When I, unlike all your other little friends, have _always_ believed in your potential.  
  
You _are_ beautiful Archive, you always have been in your own way, even when you were little more than a scared, temperamental human. I left you be then, no need to scare you away so unnecessarily, but now we have eternity ahead of us and I suppose you would find my attention preferable to the visions of this ruined world that our Patron presses upon you.  
  
You are a god, Archive, one made of flesh and blood and fear, but a god non-the-less. A god of my creation, and one that I willingly serve.  
  
You are _perfection_ , you are my Archive, my greatest work, and one day you will understand that and take your place by my side.  
  


I just wonder how much of yourself will be left,  
What do you think Jon?


End file.
